Zer0/Skins
Zer0 Customization A total of 23 Heads and 91 Skins can be unlocked for Zer0. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, mission rewards, challenge rewards, SHiFT code promotions, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Default Heads Heads that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Heads (Main Game) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through game play. Handsome Jack's Mask: The mask is obtained several ways. Handsome Jack always drops a mask ( during single player on PS3) that can be unlocked for any single character. The Warrior and the Handsome Sorcerer may drop a mask that is class specific and unlocks for every character of that class, like all other in game customizations. Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Heads Paid DLC heads that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. The head comes as a single inventory item, which can be traded. Other Heads Heads that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. The and skins can also be obtained from Torgue Vending Machines in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. }-->Dark Night''' Rare drop from any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins | | Random drop from any enemy |-id=Flowers_On_Your_Grave | | Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible | | Full Purps Rank 5 Badass Bingo challenge | | Rank 4 in Whaddaya Buyin'? challenge |-id=Harmonious | | Rare drop from Dukino's Mom | | Haze of Violence Rank 3 Aggravated Assault challenge | | Rank 3 Load and Lock challenge |-id=Empress | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Eviscerated challenge | | Mission reward from Capture the Flags |-id=Jakobs_Filigree | | Rank 5 Quickdraw challenge | | Item of the Day | | Rank 3 Slag-Licked challenge |-id=Maliwan_Grace | | Rank 5 I Just Want to Set the World on Fire challenge | | Item of the Day | | Common drop from Creepers |-id=Moral_Grey_Area | | Rank 3 Not Full of Monkeys challenge | | Mission reward from To Grandmother's House We Go | | Rank 5 Nothing Rhymes with Orange or JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!! challenge |-id=Pinky_Has_a_Brain | | Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible | | Rank 3 Super Novas challenge | | Random drop from Spiderants |-id=Red_Shirt | | Rank 5 Hail of Bullets challenge | | Mission reward from The Cold Shoulder | | Right Angle Rare drop from Saturn |-id=Skyblood | | Rank 3 Fisticuffs! challenge | | Random drop from "Chubby" mobs | | Mission reward from Shielded Favors |-id=Streamlined | | Mission reward from No Vacancy | | Sunblasted Rank 3 Blue Sparks challenge | | 777 on Slot machines |-id=Tediore_Low_Price | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Boomerbang challenge | | Rare drop from King Mong |-id=This_Skin_is_Cyan | | Mission reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man | | Rank 3 Pull the Pin challenge | | Rank 3 Boom challenge |-id=Torgue_High_Octane | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Catch-a-Rocket! challenge | | Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk |-id=Vault_Suit | | Rank 5 This is No Time for Lazy! challenge | | Rank 3 For the Hoard! challenge | | Rank 5 Ammo Eater challenge |-id=Vladof_Revolution | | Item of the Day | | 777 on Slot machines | | Rare drop from Threshers |-id=Who_You_Callin_Yellow | | Rank 3 Shotgun! challenge | | Rank 3 It's Not Easy Looting Green challenge | | Rare drop from Stalkers |} Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. The skin comes as a single inventory item, which can be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. *The skin is a reference to the HEV suit worn by Gordon Freeman, in the Half-Life series. *The head is a reference to Isaac Clark, main character of the Dead Space series. *The skin is a reference to the Joker's catch-phrase in the movie Dark Knight. *The head is a reference to Augustus "The Cole Train" Cole from the Gears of War series. *The skin is a reference to the cartoon Pinky and the Brain. *The Mutant skin is an homage to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The skin incorporates the same colors as the turtle's shells and skin in the same places. *The skin is a reference to the Tiny Tim song of the same name. *The skin refers to the famous Muhammad Ali quote, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." *The head/skin Are Y0u Still There is a reference to the game Portal. The turrets that appear in Portal often say "Are You Still There?" after shooting at the player. *The head is a reference to the band Daft Punk and the stylized helmets they wear. *The head Gh0st is a reference to the game Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter. The head resembles the helmet and shades combo that appears in the game. *The skin is a reference to the Fallout game series, as it bears the same colors in the same places as the Vault suits that appear in each of the games in the series. *The head and skin are references to lines from the 1993 Western movie ''Tombstone''. *The skin Leaf on the Wind is a reference to the quote "I am a leaf on the wind" from the sci-fi movie Serenity. de:Zer0/Skins Category:Skins